


Passion in the New Canadian World

by DarkTrappedDesire



Series: Canada-cest [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-cest, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTrappedDesire/pseuds/DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, he was recognized. And now he had someone by his side to help keep it that way.</p>
<p>Warning: Short sequel is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion in the New Canadian World

Matthew opened his eyes to see it was nearly morning already, the clock reading 5 am as he laid in bed with bleary vision. He almost felt enough energy to get up and go for a morning walk, but then he felt the arm around his waist tighten and he relaxed into the body behind him, deciding he'd rather wait for his partner to wake up. He didn't have to wait long, only ten minutes passing before his counterpart opened his swirling purple eyes and peered over Matthew's shoulder giving his cheek a kiss.  
  
"Mornin'." he said sleepily, resting against his 1P's back. The original of the two tried to turn and kiss him back, but Matt refused to loosen his grip enough for him to accomplish it, making him pout.  
  
"Maaatt.. Lemme go, or I won't make you breakfast." the blonde demanded and got a small grumble in reply, Matt moving his arm so that the Canadian could turn and face him, giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
"I let ya flip over, now ye aren't going anywhere, got it?" Matt told him with a smirk, wrapping his arms around his love's waist once more and having a tighter grip than what he began with. Matthew rolled his eyes but didn't stop him, teasing him by pulling him into another kiss. "But I thought you wanted breakfast this morning?"  
  
"I do, but 'm tired, so your not leaving until I let you." Matt said, giving him the other man a small squeeze as Matthew stopped himself from squeaking. Then the 2P got a smirk on his face. "But, if you really wanna get up so badly, you could  _persuade_  me by doing something else, eh~" he growled into Matthew's ear, making his cheeks flush red and him squirm in the other's hold.  
  
"Just like our first night together?" he asked, looking into Matt's swirling and lightly glowing eyes.  
  
"Of course. Our first night having true power.." Matt agreed, letting them both remember the bodies falling under their hands and all of the effort put into getting what Matthew truly wanted, to be recognized. And the blonde had definetly been recognized the next morning, with a duplicate beside him and news of 7 countries being officially over taken by Canadian rule, their bodies in shambles when found by the authorities.  
  
Matthew couldn't help but smile, his own eyes swirling a bit though still retaining their bright, crystalline blue. "Then I'll gladly persuade you~" he said before moving closer to the other man and giggling softly.  
  


* * *

  
Matthew let out a soft sigh of content and sat up where he was beside his partner, glancing at the clock again and seeing it now read around 8 am. He smirked a bit and put on his glasses, turning to Matt. "Alright, this time we seriously need to get up. We've been fucking like rabbits lately and if we don't get some food, we won't have energy to do it more anyway." the Canadian said, hearing Matt sigh dramatically.  
  
"Alright, but it's not my fault your ass is enchanting, eh." Matt said, standing up and lazily throwing on a pair of underwear, hearing Matthew shuffle behind him towards the door, putting on the clothes he'd thrown on the ground sometime the day before. They'd been fucking a lot, but they'd also had a lot of work recently. Running his own land plus what used to be 7 different countries was hard work, and extremely hard to handle sometimes. Too many people with too many different ideals and views of the government. At least now with more income going all to one place, they had a better way of getting things fixed when they needed to be and having more than enough money to have it handled.  
  
"Hey, what did I say about that?" Matthew asked, turning to Matt with a frown before grinning slyly. "My face is enchanting, my ass is magic. If you keep forgetting, I'm gonna ban you from both of them." he teased, making Matt just smile and follow him down to the kitchen as the 2P also threw on some pants. It was still amazing to him how much more confident Matthew had become in himself since the other countries died, but it made sense. Getting rid of a rather large group of people that had made you feel like shit your whole life? Well, that could make almost anyone have a positive look on their life.  
  
They got down to the kitchen and Matt's stomach suddenly growled, making Matthew look back at him, unfortunately bumping into the door before he could open it. Despite having more confidence, he was still his old self for the most part, and hilariously clumsy when he wasn't focused on only one or two things. Matt rolled his eyes and opened the door for him as Matthew continued with a blush, acting like it never happened.  
  
"So, what do want for breakfast?" he finally asked, looking through the pantries and fridge in their home as he'd already forgotten what they had lying around.  
  
"Red velvet pancakes." the devious second-player said quickly, watching as Matthew turned to look at him in surprise. The other half of him hadn't asked for that since their first night together, when they still had time to go back to the meeting hall and gather 'supplies' from their old, fallen friends. Now, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hmm, so pancakes and more territory? What could make this morning any better~?" he purred, closing the door before he gave Matt a couple more kisses, both of them content despite being excited. "... A nice, bloody game of hockey this afternoon?" he suggested, practically seeing Matthew begin to glow with excitement.  
  
"Sign me up~ But, we won't be getting anything done if you're walking around outside in winter with no shirt on. Get dressed and then we can get your 'red velvet' pancake ingredients." Matthew demanded, watching Matt as the more rough of the two heaved a second dramatic sigh and trudged back up the stairs like he couldn't bear having to put clothes on again.  
  
"I swear, he acts like I'm treating him the same as Iggy did me." Matthew chuckled, rolling his eyes again as he slipped on his heaviest jacket and went outside to the shed, grabbing the bag of tools they would need and smiling as he met Matt by the door. "So, what kind of velvet were you thinking of this time? Any special seasoning?" the first Canadian asked as they got to the car. Matt hopped into the driver's seat and started it up as he hummed thoughtfully.  
  
"I've been craving some Spanish seasoning lately. Think Antonio would mind helping us out?" the dirty-blonde suggested, looking at the other. Matthew just shook his head as they got out on the street. "I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help us~"


End file.
